Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable striker plate system and more particularly pertains to abating play between a latch and an associated striker plate by adjusting a lateral width in a latch-receiving hole of the striker plate.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of striker plate systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, striker plate systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting striker plates are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe adjustable striker plate system that allows abating play between a latch and an associated striker plate by adjusting a lateral width in a latch-receiving hole of the striker plate.
In this respect, the adjustable striker plate system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating play between a latch and an associated striker plate by adjusting a lateral width in a latch-receiving hole of the striker plate.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable striker plate system which can be used for abating play between a latch and an associated striker plate by adjusting a lateral width in a latch-receiving hole of the striker plate. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.